


Sisterly Struggles

by lilac26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac26/pseuds/lilac26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED WATCHING SEASON ONE OF WYNONNA EARP<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Wynonna Earp has seen things you wouldn't believe. Between sending revenants to hell and helping Black Badge solve paranormal crimes, she has an interesting job description. But her heart has been broken in ways even Peacemaker can't fix. The curse that haunts her family was thrust onto her at a young age, when she was forced to kill her own father and watch her sister Willa be kidnapped by revenants. Her traumatic childhood led into a turbulent adolescence. Years after leaving Purgatory and her past behind, Wynonna returned to accept her role as the Earp Heir. Things were going well until her long lost sister Willa returned, later revealing herself as a double agent turned bad by the pressure of the family curse and her kidnapping. The sister Wynonna grew up with is gone, and now she must move on with the only family she has left - Waverly. </p>
<p>Who now just happens to be holding both Wynonna and her friend Doc Holliday at gunpoint. Read on to find out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction takes place directly after episode 13 of the first season of Wynonna Earp. It's my idea of what would happen in season two. I'll probably add new chapters every few days, so stay patient! Feel free to give me feedback or suggestions in the comments.
> 
> P.S. There will be many spoilers from season one, so if you haven't finished watching the episodes, DO NOT CONTINUE READING.

“I knew I should have called in sick,” Wynonna muttered. 

In the past 36 hours, Wynonna Earp’s already messed up world had fallen apart. Her big sister Willa, whom had just returned from the dead, had revealed herself as a psychotic double agent. Bobo Del Ray had nearly turned his search for freedom into a homicide. Dolls was being carted off to some Black Badge prison by his evil boss. Things were not supposed to get any worse.

But they just did.

Wynonna could hear Doc behind her, slowly inching backwards. The sound of snow crunching beneath his boots brought her to her senses.

“Baby girl, what’re you doing?” Wynonna asked. She was trying to appear calm, but her voice wavered in fear. How was she supposed to react to her baby sister pointing a gun at her?

For a moment, Waverly seemed to come to her senses. Her eyes lit up and her face twisted into a confused expression. But before Wynonna could snatch the gun from her sister’s hands, she snapped back into her previous state. Waverly’s eyes clouded over, and what appeared to be black oil dripped down her cheeks like tears. Her body was overcome with spasms. Wynonna watched in horror as her sister’s fingers struggled to continue gripping the gun. The cold air felt suffocating, paralyzing. Waverly was her only family, and now she was being possessed by an unknown force before Wynonna’s eyes.

The gun slid from Waverly’s grasp, and she collapsed.


	2. What Now?

Waverly’s body lay slumped in the snow. The gun that once posed a threat to both Wynonna and Doc was at her side. Wynonna grabbed it and angrily threw it into the woods, as far away from her sister as possible.

Doc knelt beside Waverly, feeling her neck for a pulse.

“Well, she’s alive, but I have no idea what just happened to her. It may still be there if she wakes up,” he said bitterly.

“ _If_? Excuse me, Doc, but I’ve already lost one sister this week. I’m not losing another now,” Wynonna responded. She regretted the harshness of her tone the second the words left her lips. “Sorry,” she muttered as her throat began to clench with emotion. Her eyes stung with tears, but she refused to cry in front of Doc. Being upset wouldn’t get her anywhere - right now, she had to save her sister.

Wynonna hoisted Waverly’s limp body into her arms. “We’re going to get this thing out of you, sis. Just you wait,” she whispered as she trudged towards the truck. Doc opened the passenger door for her, and they lifted Waverly as gently as they could into the tiny backseat.

“Grandpa didn’t happen to mention Earps becoming possessed in creepy forests, did he?” Wynonna asked Doc. The truck turned onto the highway leading back to Purgatory, and they increased speed.

Doc sighed, looking back at Waverly. “Not that I remember. He was too busy shooting outlaws to worry about this kind of stuff.”

“Great,” Wynonna remarked sourly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Keeping one eye on the road, she skimmed the texts she had just received. She swore.

“What? More bad news?” Doc said, peering at the screen.

Wynonna began dialing a phone number. “I have to break the news about Waverly to somebody.”

“Who?” Doc asked. “Don’t tell me it’s that Champ kid - he probably wouldn’t care anyway.”

Wynonna lifted the phone to her ear as it began to ring. “Nope. Someone way more important.”

Someone picked up at the other end of the phone call. Ignoring the puzzled Doc beside her, Wynonna turned her attention to her phone. 

"Hey!" she said, faking cheeriness.

"Hello?"

Wynonna grimaced. This wasn't going to be easy.

 


	3. Unexpected

“So you’re telling me that Waverly is possessed by some evil force that caused her to point a gun at you and then collapse with black goo dripping out of her eyes?” Nicole repeated cautiously. She was sitting on the edge of Waverly’s bed at the homestead, Wynonna and Doc standing in front of her. Waverly’s unconscious form was lying crookedly on the bed. Her chest rose slightly with every breath.

“Yep,” Doc said curtly. Wynonna began to pace.

“I spend one night in the hospital, _one night_ , and now my girlfriend’s possessed. Does everything you guys do have to be really spontaneous and unexpected? Is it an Earp thing?” Nicole said, putting her head in her hands. “I can’t believe this is happening…”

She had just returned home from the hospital when she received the news. Needless to say, it came as quite a shock, and she met the others at the homestead within minutes, completely disregarding the speed limit.

The floorboards creaked as Wynonna continued pacing.

“We’re gonna fix this,” she said quickly. “We’re going to figure out what the heck took over my sister, turn it into something I can shoot, and then send it to hell. Like usual. How hard can it be?” She clenched and unclenched her fists as she spoke, fingers cold from nerves.

Doc grabbed Wynonna’s arm, stopping her pacing. “But that’s the problem,” he said slowly. “This isn’t like usual.”

The room was silent as Wynonna, Doc, and Nicole all glanced at Waverly. Doc was right - this may not be a problem that Peacemaker could fix.

Nicole entwined her fingers with Waverly’s. “She would have known what to do, with all of her research and stuff,” she said quietly.

Wynonna’s eyes lit up. “I knew you were smart!” she shouted, breaking the silence.

Nicole jolted in surprise. “What?” she asked weakly. No one other than Wynonna seemed to understand why she was suddenly acting so happy.

"Waverly's research!" Wynonna exclaimed. "She  _had_ to have something in there about what to do if someone is possessed. I mean, she's been collecting that stuff for years. This can't be the first time an Earp has been possessed."

Nicole's face broke into a huge smile. "That's brilliant!"

Doc shook his head, but he was smiling as well "Don't get your hopes up too high...but Waverly's research does seem to be our best chance."


	4. History

Waverly had a _lot_ of research.

"How many languages was your sister fluent in again?" Doc questioned, failing to suppress a yawn.

Wynonna rubbed her eyes. “No idea. Most of them don't even exist anymore.”

Nicole looked up from the newspaper clipping she was attempting to decipher. Her hazel eyes scanned her friends' tired faces. "Do you two need to take a break?"

Doc eagerly nodded and began standing up while Wynonna simultaneously said, "No, we're fine...right, Doc?". Seeing his actions, she sighed. "I guess we aren't fine. How are you managing to get through all of this stuff without falling asleep?"

Nicole managed a small smile. "I do a lot of paperwork at the station. Compared to what I usually have to read through, this is fascinating."

Doc looked confused. "You'd think that with all of the revenants, Purgatory would have an interesting crime scene."

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "That stuff doesn't go to the police," she said dryly. "If it did, I would be out of a job." The trio laughed for the first time since Waverly had been possessed. Nicole was right - they did need a break. They had been sifting through the dusty booklets and file folders for hours, and still hadn't found anything about Earps being possessed.

Nicole stood as well. "I'd like to check out the area where Waverly first started acting strange. You know, in case I spot anything you guys missed," she said as she pulled car keys out of her pocket. The jangled tantalizingly as she waved them around. "Who wants to give me directions?"

Wynonna was torn. Nicole was offering her a chance at freedom, but her sisterly instincts kicked in before she could accept it. She sighed. "I'd love to get away from this prehistoric mess, but I don't want to leave Waverly alone."

Nicole nodded in agreement, and Doc spoke up. "I don't think I can survive another minute here," he said. "I'll point the way if you drive." With that, he left the room.

Wynonna cracked her knuckles. "Okay. Back to work," she said determinedly.

Nicole laughed. "Have fun with that. Call me if you find anything - or if Waves makes any improvement.

Wynonna nodded. "Sure." Nicole began to leave the room. "Wait!" Wynonna exclaimed. Nicole stepped back into the room, startled. "Do  _not_ let Doc drive."

Nicole chuckled. "I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the wheel."


	5. Uncovering the Truth

"Turn left here," Doc instructed. He and Nicole had been driving for about 10 minutes now, and they had just arrived at the woods where Waverly had been possessed.

Nicole parked her car on the grass, and they got out. "Alright," she said, slamming the car door closed. "Point the way!" 

Doc began leading her towards the gates where they had stood hours ago. The back of his neck prickled with anxiety. Too many Earp sisters had gone psycho in these parts - first Willa, then Waverly - for him to feel at ease. 

"This is it," he declared when they reached the spot. There were still footprints in the snow from all of the commotion. The sun was beginning to rise between the trees, marking the start of a new day. No one had gotten any sleep since the incident. 

Nicole began scouting around the area, looking for clues as to what had possessed Waverly. "I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened with Willa earlier," she pondered.

Doc shrugged. "I don't know. I assumed that once she was gone and Bobo was taken care of, all of this weirdness would stop." He sighed, kicking some snow around with the tip of his boot. "But I suppose I was wrong."

Nicole nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dark spot in the snow. Curious, she began walking towards it. 

"Yuck...what is this?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna may have been worried about Doc getting near Nicole's car keys, but she should have been more worried about being left alone with a bunch of paperwork. 

Early on, she tossed the idea of 'organization' out the window, and instead spread all of the papers, pictures, and journals where she could see them. It made things a lotless boring. _Especially_ less boring when she had to get to the doorway for some reason - Wynonna had to twist and hop around the precious research that had taken over the floor. There were many curse words and bruises involved in the process.

Once she had returned from one of her routine checks on Waverly, and managed to get to the one area of the room that wasn't occupied by papers, Wynonna got back to work. 

"Let's see here...ancient newspaper from 1934...picture of a creepy demon guy...more creepy demon guys...another newspaper..." Wynonna mumbled to herself. "Gosh, how does Waverly-"

She stopped herself. Thinking about Waverly's old habits and personality filled Wynonna with too much emotion. She wanted her sister back to help her sift through these papers, hunt down revenants, laugh about Doc's awful driving skills. Most of all, she just wanted what little family she had left to be safe and sound.

She shut her eyes tightly to push away the fear. Upon opening them, a scrap of paper caught her eye. It was yellowed and cracking, and looked as if it had been ripped out of a notebook or journal. Signed in neat cursive at the bottom of the page was the name  _Wyatt Earp._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This stuff is gross!" Doc grumbled as he poked the liquid with a stick he had found lying in the snow. It was black and oily, and smelled like something rotting.

"Hence why we're not going to touch it," Nicole said as she handed Doc a pair of heavy-duty gloves. In her other hand, she held a glass vial to put the liquid in.

Doc began hesitantly putting on his gloves. "I think you may be overdoing this 'caution' thing a little, Nicole. Back in my day, we just dove in headfirst and dealt with the consequences as they came."

Nicole smirked. "Trust me. I've learned from experience that it's always better to be prepared." Holding her breath, she leaned forward and scooped some of the liquid into the vial. It smoked when it hit the glass. Nicole closed the vial, and then slid it into the pocket of her jacket. "Maybe this'll help us with Waverly's situation. It  _screams_ demon possession."

Doc shook his head. "It's smell alone could send someone to hell."

Nicole smiled just as her phone began to ring. "Uh-oh," she said, smile turning into a frown. "This had better not be more bad news."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Nicole and Doc were shocked when they returned to find Wynonna surrounded by papers and studying research like it was suddenly the most interesting thing on earth would be an understatement. Wynonna had called to frantically tell them to get back to the homestead fast, because she had found a lead, but they didn't expect the sight that was now before their eyes.

"Wynonna? This had better be good, because you've created a huge mess," Nicole said hesitantly. She began tidying some of the papers so she could have room to sit down.

Wynonna looked up at Doc and Nicole. Her eyes were filled with excitement, and bit of fear. "You won't understand until you read  _this._ " She held the scrap of paper she had found in front of Nicole's face. Her eyes widened as she skimmed the page, and Doc read over her shoulder.

 "Waverly had some sort of oil dropping out of her eyes when she pulled the gun on us. It turns that it's what's left behind when demons are sent to hell. Like, demon rot," Wynonna said hurriedly.

  
Nicole dug the vial out of her pocket. "Sort of like this?" she asked.

  
Wynonna nodded, and questioned, "Where did you find that?"

  
"It was in the woods. You guys must not have seen it because you were too preoccupied with Waverly," she answered. Nicole uncapped the vial and allowed Wynonna to smell it. Her face scrunched up.

  
"Well, it certainly smells like demon rot." She paused. "You two didn't touch it, right?"

  
Doc rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Miss police officer over here wouldn't let me near it without gloves." Nicole smacked his arm.

  
"Well, you should be thanking her, because if a human touches this stuff they end up like Waverly. She must have touched it while we were walking around," Wynonna said. Her tone grew solemn. "But that's not all I found."

  
"What?" Nicole asked, concerned. "Are the effects permanent? Dangerous?"

  
Wynonna shrugged. "I'm still looking for a way to reverse it. It must be possible, because I found accounts written by people who had been possessed this way before." She began to look uncomfortable. "That's the problem, actually. Survivors say that they experienced some sort of a dream state while they were comatose. They described it as living hell."

 


	6. Alone

“Hello?” Waverly called. “Wynonna?”

No one answered her cries for help - her world was empty. How had she gotten here?

The black goo in the snow. Right.

Wynonna and Doc were behind her, talking about Willa and the future. The goo was just laying there, an unnatural shade of black. She had wondered why it hadn’t been absorbed into the snow yet. Kneeling, Waverly reached out and touched it.

It felt like a wave had washed over her. The woods around her faded as the goo's powers kicked in. She faintly noticed something dripping from her eyes, but she was too preoccupied to think much of it.

Waverly looked around, scanning her surroundings. Everything was disfigured and blurred, as if she were looking through frosted glass. She stood and turned towards her sister and Doc. It wasn't until words began to come out of her mouth that Waverly realized she had no control over her actions.

She ran around wildly, searching for a way out of her mental prison, cursing when she couldn't find one. She became aware of a cold metal object entering her hand. 

"No!" Waverly had shouted. But no words escaped her mouth. Instead, her traitorous fingers grasped the gun's trigger, and pointed the barrel towards Wynonna and Doc.

Sometime after that, her world went black.

She couldn't see anything. It was as if dark shadows were blocking her vision on purpose, as a way to mock her or scare her. Waverley fumbled around, continuing to call her sister's name. 

"Wynonna?"

Again, there was no answer. She had to come up with another plan.

"All right, Waverly. You got this. You just have to find a way out of here and then you'll be back with the others. You're probably just hallucinating anyway...this can't be real. That would be crazy, right?" Waverly said in an attempt to reassure herself. Planning and logic always calmed her down. "This isn't that bad."

No sooner than she had begun to feel better about her situation, she began to hear voices coming from the shadows.

She wasn't alone after all.

 


	7. Dangerous Solution

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, Wynonna," Doc said. She was pacing back and forth at the police station, where Nicole was running tests on the demon goo. They had only been waiting for an hour, but to Wynonna and Doc, it felt like eternity.

Wynonna paused to snap at Doc. "You aren't the one with a sister who's been possessed by creepy demon leftovers, so leave me alone."

She was about to return to her pacing when Nicole entered the room. She looked even more tired than before, and her face expressed her disappointment from the testing.

"I can't perform any successful tests on this stuff," she said, setting the vial down on one of the desks. Nicole frustratedly ran her hands through her hair, which had long since fallen out of it's usual braid. "I don't know what to do. I guess it's just not compatible with any of the usual tests."

Wynonna shook her head. "We need a new plan."

The trio were silent, lacking any idea of what the next step could be. Eventually, Doc spoke up.

"Well, let's start simple. What  _do_ we know about this stuff?" 

Wynonna sighed. "Well, if you touch it, you're sent into one creepy hell of a dream."

"True," Doc responded. "So where do we go from there?"

Nicole was quiet. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy," she said after a moment of thought.

"I'll take crazy right now," Wynonna replied, urging her on. 

"What if one of us touched it?" Nicole suggested. 

Wynonna's eyes widened. "That's a little _too_ crazy for my liking."

Ignoring Wynonna, Doc stated, "It actually makes sense. It's the same stuff Waverly touched, so it's from the same demon."

Nicole nodded. "So it should take us to the same dream." Turning to Wynonna, she continued. "It's our best shot at reaching Waverly."

Wynonna took a deep breath, weighing the odds in her mind. "But even if we managed to get to her, what would we do? You'd still be trapped in the dream, and there's a possibility that your possessed body will be attempting to murder everyone while you're figuring things out inside your head."

"We have to take that chance," Nicole said, determined. She looked Wynonna in the eye. "Remember - we're doing this for Waverly."

Wynonna bit her lip. She wasn't comfortable sending someone on a dangerous mission with such a weak plan, but Nicole and Doc were right. It was their only way to rescue Waverly.  

"All right!" she exclaimed. Nicole smiled, looking relieved after getting Wynonna's support. She obviously would have done the mission on her own even if Wynonna refused, but it always helps to have a Earp with you while dealing with the supernatural. 

Doc stood. "We'd better get moving with a plan, then. After all, Waverly's counting on us."


	8. Demons

"Who's there?" Waverly asked. Her voice quavered as she addressed the voices coming from the darkness. She was using all of the confidence she had left to just remain standing. 

Shadows writhed around her as forms began to emerge. 

They barely looked human. Their flesh was ghostly pale. They were so thin their bones seemed to jut out at odd angles every time they took a step. A few cackled in delight, while others sneered at Waverly. She noticed their rotting teeth and foul breath as they did this.

The figures circled around her, like predators stalking prey.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Waverly asked. _"_ _Who are you_ _?"_

One stepped closer to her. "Little Waverly," it crooned, eyes glowing red. "Left all alone, abandoned by your big sister -  _again._ "

The cackling grew louder. Waverly bristled. 

"I'm not little, and Wynonna didn't abandon me," she stated. ' _I got myself into this mess,_ ' she thought worriedly.

Another spoke up, ignoring her. "What would Wynonna want with you anyway?" it asked. "You're weak, naive - not even a _true_ Earp!"

The words struck Waverly. "Stop saying that," she said. "I know who you are - you're revenants, just like Bobo. You can't trick me."

She was startled when she heard a voice behind her began speaking, and she spun around to face it. "Oh, but we've never been reborn. We're demons straight from hell," it spoke with pride, as if being a demon is anything to be proud of. 

The demons were getting closer and closer to Waverly. Others began to add their thoughts.

"Scummy little Earth girl."

"You don't belong anywhere, not even here in hell."

Waverly's breathing quickened as the circle of demons got tighter and tighter. They were breathing down her neck, encasing her with their skeleton-like forms. Bony hands grabbed at her wrists, and she shrieked.

"Get off me!" she yelled, but they seemed to grow stronger from her fear. Waverly felt herself being dragged to the ground. As she struggled, another set of hands grasped her throat.

"You'll never belong," their owner whispered in a scratchy voice. Waverly was forced to look directly into the demon's red eyes as it spoke because their faces were so close. The eyes were the last thing she saw before blacking out once more.


	9. Going In

"I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm her sister."

"I've been trained as a police officer and detective."

"I have a demon-killing gun!"

Doc whistled to himself as he poured the black liquid into a bowl. They had spent the last hour making last-minute plans for Waverly's rescue. The one detail they forgot to account for, though, was who would touch the goo. Wynonna and Nicole immediately erupted into an argument about who was more suited for the job. They had been bickering for over five minutes now, neither willing to give in.

"Why don't you both go?" Doc suggested. The two women stopped talking for a moment to hear him out. "I can handle things here."

Wynonna shook her head. "It would be too dangerous. If Waverly wakes up, you could have three violent possessed people on your hands." 

Doc grabbed the tranquilizer gun. Nicole had suggested it earlier, just in case someone reacted badly to the goo. It would give whoever stayed behind a way to protect themselves without actually hurting whoever was possessed.

He waved it in the air, saying, "I think I can handle myself. After all, I used to be the second-best gunslinger in Purgatory."

Wynonna still looked suspicious, but Nicole was convinced. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Doc stays behind and keeps us from killing anybody, Wynonna takes out all of the demons, and I find Waverly."

Wynonna checked to make sure Peacemaker was still tucked away in her belt, and then nodded. "If you two are good with the plan, then I guess it's time."

She linked her arm with Nicole's. "Ready Officer Haught?" she asked. 

"As ready as ever," Nicole replied with a smile. Together, they touched the black goo. 

 


	10. Truth

Waverly opened her eyes. Blinking away the fuzzy circles that dotted her vision, her eyes met those of a demon.

"Glorious sight to wake up to..." she mumbled. The demon spat in her face.

"Gross!" she exclaimed, scrunching up her face. The demon moved away from her to join its companions. In an attempt to wipe the slime off of her cheek, Waverly realized that her arms were tied down. 

_'Seriously?'_  she thought. "Let me go!" she shrieked. The demons around her barely flinched. Instead, one stepped forward. 

"And why would we do that? It's not common that we find someone so renown for demon-hunting," it sneered. 

Waverly struggled against her bindings in vain. She was tied to a chair engraved with different symbols, some of which she recognized from her research. It reminded her of an interrogation - but instead of police officers questioning her, there were demons.

"You're thinking of my sister," Waverly answered.  _Technically_ she was also on the demon-hunting team, but she hoped that the demons present would overlook that part. After all, she had never actually sent a demon to hell - that was Wynonna's job. Waverly just did the research that helped track them down. 

The demon speaking to her stepped closer. "You can't hide in your sister's shadow forever, little Waverly. Soon the truth will come out," it whispered.

"What truth?" Waverly replied forcefully. "Are you still talking about me not being an Earp? Because that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Of  _course_ I'm an Earp!"

"Half breed filth!" a demon shouted. Its words were met with raucous laughter, before the demon that had been speaking to Waverly raised its hand to silence them. 

Waverly's voice was shaking. "What are you talking about?" she asked. 

The demon turned to its companions. "Should we tell her? Should we explain why she's such a disgrace?" The demons cheered, so it continued. "You must have noticed growing up that you were, well,  _different_ from your siblings."

Waverly managed a small nod. The demon's words were affecting her more than she was willing to let on. It was about to confirm her greatest fear - that she didn't fit in with her family, her loved ones. She had worked so hard to live up to her sister. Was all of that about to come crashing down?

"They didn't know, but your father did. He knew that you weren't his child. Ward only had two daughters before his wife ran away." The demon began to pace around the chair that confined Waverly. They might as well have untied her - she was too entranced by the demon's speech to try and escape.

"He knew why she left. He never tried to follow, though, because he knew how dangerous it could be. Waverly, your mother had run away with a revenant."

_Revenant._ The word rang in Waverly's ears as she tried to process what she was hearing.  _'He has to be lying,'_ she thought. At the same time, there seemed to be truth in the demon's words. She  _had_ felt left out as a child - Ward never really included her in the family. Was this why? But a  _revenant_...was her true father really one of the demons her family tries so hard to kill? 

"He was one of the more disgusting ones - he actually tried to be accepted by the humans!" the demon ridiculed. "He and your mother fell in love, and ran off to live together in the outskirts of Purgatory. Soon, you were born."

Waverly received some comfort from the level of hate in the demon's voice - he really did despise her father. If a demon hated him so much, he couldn't have been evil, right? She hoped that she wasn't just kidding herself.

"I'm afraid that this is when the story gets rather... _tragic_. You see, your mother fell very ill, and after she died your revenant father was so wrought with grief he couldn't care for you. He figured that you would be better off being raised by your own kind. He left you at the Earp homestead later that night, and the rest is history," the demon finished. 

Waverly felt tears forming in her eyes. She really wasn't an Earp - Bobo had been right. How would she tell Wynonna and the others? Would they be as disgusted as these demons?

Would she ever really belong anywhere again? 


	11. Finding Waverly

The black liquid proved to be very effective in delivering Wynonna and Nicole to Waverly's dream, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. The pair were thrown into the dark landscape as soon as their skin made contact with the goo, and their landing wasn't what you would consider  _soft._

Wynonna cursed as she pulled herself up from the ground. "That was thoroughly unpleasant," she muttered.

Nicole stood beside her. She tottered, saying, "Yeah. That was pretty bad." She looked around, and shook her head. "Well, what now?" 

The dark landscape of the dream surrounded them, and Waverly was no where to be seen. 

"I'm going to assume that you aren't going to take 'I don't know' as an acceptable answer," Wynonna replied. Nicole rolled her eyes. Before she could respond to Wynonna's remark, she spotted a figure in the shadows. 

"What's that?" she whispered to Wynonna. 

Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker. "A soon-to-be-dead demon," she answered with her finger close to the gun's trigger. 

The demon came into view. Wynonna grimaced at the sight.

"Well, well, well. I see we have some stragglers. Were you running late?" the demon crooned. It lost its arrogant demeanor when it spotted Peacemaker glowing in Wynonna's hands. "What are you planning to do with that?" it asked nervously.

Wynonna stepped towards the demon, causing it to cower closer to the ground. "I'm planning to send you and your friends on a one-way trip to hell," she stated. "But first - bring me to my sister."


	12. Escape

The demon led Wynonna and Nicole further into the darkness. The trio were silent, except for the sound of their footsteps.

Nicole wondered how the demon managed to find its way. ' _Probably better not to know,'_ she thought. 

Minutes passed as they continued walking. Eventually, Wynonna spotted a patch of light in the distance. 

She used Peacemaker to tap their guide on the shoulder. It spun around to face her. 

"Is that where my sister is being held?" Wynonna asked, pointing. The demon nodded quickly. 

She pointed Peacemaker at his forehead. "Thank you for your service, but your job is done and you hurt my sister. Make your peace."

The bullet pierced the demon's skull, and it was swallowed by flames. Wynonna returned Peacemaker to her belt and began to walk away. Nicole followed her.

"That can't be easy," Nicole stated. 

Wynonna was quiet for a moment before responding. "I guess I've gotten used to it," she said. "It's easier to shoot the bloodthirsty, evil psychopaths that are trying to hurt people. I can't feel guilty about getting rid of those."

Nicole laughed. "Aren't they all like that?"

They reached the source of the light before Wynonna could respond. 


	13. Rescue

Waverly felt weak. She was faintly aware of the demons beginning to chant something, and ever since they started she hadn't felt the same. Her vision was foggy, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blur red hair coming towards her.

' _That can't be right,_ ' she thought, dazed. But soon enough, Waverly heard shouting. The demons stopped their chant, and shots rang through the air.

"Get away from my sister!" Wynonna yelled. Demons sunk into the ground as they were shot by Peacemaker. 

Nicole ran to get Waverly.

"It's okay, we're going to get you out of here," she said, untying Waverly's bindings.

Waverly noticed her hands and feet being freed, and the sound of gunshots ceasing. She attempted standing, but fell.

Wynonna and Nicole crouched beside her. 

"You okay?" Wynonna asked worriedly. Waverly shook her head, and passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke to the sound of Doc and Wynonna speaking. Waverly opened her eyes, and saw the familiar ceiling of her childhood bedroom. She was at the homestead. She was safe.

Waverly slowly sat up, and looked around. Her room felt different. The words of the demons echoed through her head. She closed her eyes, trying to shut them out. 

"Waverly!" Nicole exclaimed. Waverly opened her eyes, and saw Nicole standing in the doorway. The police officer ran forward and hugged Waverly tightly. "I'm so glad you're all right." 

Waverly was conflicted. Her girlfriend's arms were comforting, but not like before. She pulled away. Nicole looked hurt, but they were interrupted by Wynonna and Doc. 

Wynonna ran to hug her sister. "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay sis?" she whispered. Waverly wriggled away from her grasp.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Wynonna recoiled, and Waverly bit her lip. She hadn't meant to be so harsh. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, standing up. "I just need a little time to myself, okay?" With that, she left the room. 

The others heard her running down the stairs, and shutting the door behind her as she left the homestead. They might have rescued Waverly from the demons in her dream, but something evil still possessed her mind. 


	14. Comfort

Wynonna entered the Earp's kitchen, looking dejected. 

"No luck?" Doc asked quietly. Wynonna had been trying to convince Waverly to tell her what had happened.

Wynonna shook her head. "She won't even look at me. I don't know what they did to her, but it must have been serious." She began to pace, mumbling curses as she went. 

Nicole stood. "That's it. I'm talking to her. "

Wynonna stopped. "Don't, Nicole. Trust me - you don't want to see Waverly like this," she warned, but Nicole was already halfway out of the kitchen. 

"I'm not letting sit out there all night. Even if she won't talk, she's coming inside," Nicole called. With that, she took a deep breath and stepped outside.

Waverly was sitting on the front porch with her legs curled into her chest. The blanket Wynonna had brought for her lay rejected at her feet. 

"Hey," Nicole said softly, sitting down a few inches from Wavelry. She didn't budge. 

"Nicole, I really don't want to talk right now," Waverly mumbled.

Nicole sighed. It broke her heart to see her Waverly so upset. 

"Please just come inside. You're worrying me," she pleaded. 

Waverly looked up at Nicole. She looked different - tired, as if she was carrying a burden of some sort. 

Nicole couldn't hold back any longer. "Come here," she said gently, and pulled Waverly close. She didn't object, and rested her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Nicole whispered.

Waverly nodded slightly. Still holding Nicole, she said shakily, "Can everything just go back to being normal?"

Nicole couldn't see the tears forming in Waverly's eyes as she spoke, but she did notice how small her voice sounded. Wynonna was right - something in the dream had changed Waverly. Whatever it was, she was determined to help her girlfriend through it.

For now, though, she needed to focus on the present. "Of course," Nicole assured. 


	15. Where's Dolls?

Wynonna leaned against the countertop. "I'm worried about her," she stated. 

Doc approached to Wynonna, stopping to sit on the kitchen table across from her. "Any good sister would be," he said. 

Wynonna laughed. "Goodsister?" she scoffed. "I don't know what your family was like growing up, but I am  _not_ a good sister. Look at what I've gotten her into."

"You didn't get her into any of this," Doc said, shaking his head. "She made her own choices, and suffered the consequences. You couldn't have predicted this happening."

Wynonna ignored him, and kept talking. "Since I came back she's been in danger. The Stone Witch nearly killed her because of that blasted skull, a bunch of creeps shot her in this kitchen, and now she's been traumatized by demons. I wasn't supposed to let that happen to my baby sister. Mom and Dad are gone, and now Willa too. I'm all she has left, and I'm awful at keeping her safe." Wynonna put her head in her hands. "Part of me wishes I had left her out of all of this Earp stuff. I could have killed the demons and she could have kept being normal."

"You know that Waverly wouldn't have allowed that," Doc said.

Wynonna smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Doc opened his mouth to say more, but he was stopped by Nicole and Waverly.

Waverly still looked nervous to be around her sister, but Nicole shuffled her into the room anyway. It was silent for a moment as the two sisters started at each other, waiting for the other to talk.

"So," Waverly said hesitantly. "What'd I'd miss?"

Wynonna seemed suspicious of her sister's sudden change of mood, but Nicole cut in before she could say anything. "Nothing much, unless you want to hear about Wynonna's awful organization skills."

Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you attempted research? There are reasons Dolls leaves that part to me during missions." She paused, glancing around the room. "Wait a sec. Where's Dolls?"

Wynonna's eyes widened. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. "I forgot about Dolls!" She dug around in her pockets and hurriedly fished out her cell phone. 

"Does anyone care to fill me in?" Waverly asked as her sister frantically dialed her boss's number and began pacing around the kitchen. 

Nicole looked too shocked to speak, so Doc simply said, "It's a long story."

 


	16. Lost

Bobo's tortured screams echoed through Dolls' ears. His death by Peacemaker's bullet was merciful compared to what would have happened once the demon crossed Purgatory's border - still, not a pleasant thing for Dolls to witness.

But it was nothing compared to turmoil he felt leaving Wynonna and the others behind.

It's not like he had much of a choice - his boss was whisking him away after he ignored her orders and assisted Wynonna fight Bobo and Willa. He will pay a large price for his actions, but Dolls didn't regret what he did.

The worst part of it all was the fact that he would never be allowed back into Purgatory, at least as long as he was tied to the Black Badge Division. They gave him the medicine he needed to stay alive in exchange for his work, and until he found another provider, he was trapped.

"Wynonna will be a good leader," he thought. She would be the obvious choice when it came to choosing someone to replace him.

Dolls sighed. The truck was passing the forest that had welcomed him to Purgatory just a few weeks ago, where the woman was murdered. Dolls hated to think that he was becoming nostalgic for such a gory mission, but he was. That was when he had met the Earp sisters for the first time.

Without even knowing it, Dolls had grown attached to his job. 


	17. Trouble

A phone rang.

Agent Lucado looked up from her paperwork. Dolls' cell phone, along with his other confiscated belongings, lay on a filing cabinet on the far side of her office. She debated letting it ring for a few more minutes, but decided against it. The ringtone was getting annoying.

The woman strode across the room to answer the phone. Before putting it to her ear, she smiled, and said, "Took them long enough."

Wynonna Earp's voice burst through the phone. "Hello? Dolls?"

She sounded panicked. Agent Lucado pitied her a bit. "I was expecting you to call," she stated.

There was a pause on the other end of the call, followed by Wynonna saying, "Who the hell are you? Where's Dolls?"

Agent Lucado held back a laugh. "I'm afraid he's a bit preoccupied right now, can I take a message?" she said, smirking.

"I don't have time for games, lady. I need to talk to Dolls," Wynonna said impatiently.

She rolled her eyes. The Earp girl was beginning to frustrate her. "Dolls is facing punishment for his actions," Agent Lucado said coldly. "You won't be hearing from him again."

Again, there was silence on the other end of the phone call. She could hear Wynonna conversing with the people around her, but she didn't understand what she was saying. "Dolls isn't stupid," Wynonna said, returning to the conversation. "He'll leave you lunatics and come back to Purgatory as soon as he can."

Agent Lucado couldn't hold back her laughter any longer - the situation was hilarious to her. Once she managed to stop, she replied, "Dolls is - how do I say this -  _indebted_ to us. He won't be leaving us anytime soon."

"If he won't leave on his own, we're coming to get him. And when we do, you're going to regret causing so much trouble," Wynonna said strongly. 

"Good luck with that," Agent Lucado said in a high voice. With that, she hung up the phone and returned to her work.

 _'Dolls made some interesting friends during his time in Purgatory,'_ she thought.


	18. Arrival

The truck pulls up to the Black Badge Division headquarters. They've been driving for a few hours now, and the sun is almost set.

Two agents climb out of the truck, and they approach where Dolls' is confined. Neither parties speak as they remove the handcuffs and lead Dolls inside. 

He keeps his gaze down as they lead him through the sterile hallways. The last time Dolls was here he was being recruited as a new agent - but unlike others in his position, he didn't want to be there.

The memories hit him as he continues down the hallway. Twenty years old. On his own. Struggling with his mysterious condition. A strange woman promising an antidote. Looking back, he wished he had never taken up her offer, but his younger self had been too desperate to say no.

He thought the antidote would cure him. Instead, the medicine only lasted a few days, and he was trapped working for the Black Badge if he wanted to continue receiving his dosages.

Dolls looked up, stopping the flashbacks he was experiencing. The agents had led him to the holding cells.

He grimaced. Dolls hadn't expected any comfort during his stay, but it seemed that his boss was even more upset with him than he had originally thought. 

 _'I'll deal with her when the time comes,'_ he thought as the agents locked his cell door and left him alone. 

 


	19. Clue

 

Wynonna was paler than usual when she hung up the phone. The others had been listening in, confused as to who she was talking to.

"Dolls is in trouble," she stated, placing her phone back in her pocket. She looked lost, confused even. 

"How so?" Nicole asked. 

Wynonna shook her head, coming to her senses. "Some crazy lady answered his phone, and I have a bad feeling that she may be the one in charge of all of this. I have no idea where he is, because she wouldn't let me talk to him."

Nicole eyes lit up. "That's not a problem. I can trace the phone connection at the station."

Wynonna looked hopeful. Doc, though, seemed even more confused. "Trace it?" he asked. 

Waverly patted his shoulder, and simply answered, "Technology. You'll see."

"It's not too late to go now, right?" Wynonna asked hurriedly, and Nicole shook her head. 

"The station's open until 10 p.m. I could trace the number tonight," Nicole replied.

Wynonna smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She rushed out the door, and began revving the truck's engine. 

Nicole looked back at Doc and Waverly. "I guess we're taking a trip to the police station."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nicole furiously entered information into the tracking machine, while the others watched. A few minutes later the address popped up on the screen.

Or, the  _addresses._

"What?" Nicole asked, incredulous. Upon taking a closer look at the screen, she said, "This doesn't make any sense. The addresses aren't even remotely close to one another."

Wynonna stopped her before she could clear the results. "Wait - I know the results don't make much sense, but the Black Badge is very secretive and they probably put the extra address there to throw people off. Besides, we don't have time to question it. We need to leave as soon as we can."

Waverly shook her head. "I don't know. This seems a little too suspicious. Are you sure - " she said nervously, before Doc cut her off.

"I agree with Wynonna. We've waited long enough, and Dolls is in a potentially dangerous situation," he said. 

Nicole looked wary as well, but she went along with Wynonna and Doc. "Okay. Let's get ready so we can leave in the morning."

They began to leave. Waverly hang back for a moment, saying, "Are you  _sure_ this is the best plan?". Her sister didn't hear her, but Nicole did. She turned around to face her girlfriend. 

"Don't worry. Your sister has done much crazier things, and everything's turned out fine so far," Nicole said.

Waverly was silent for a moment, before saying, "I guess so."


	20. Mission

The four worked well into the night preparing for the next day. Nicole and Waverly found maps and researched the Black Badge division, while Doc and Wynonna worked on the details of the mission. They would split up - Nicole with Waverly and Wynonna with Doc - and each take one of the addresses. Whomever reached the real Black Badge Division would begin to investigate, and contact the others to arrive soon. They could then serve as back up if anything went wrong.

The plan was simple, but Waverly was still uneasy as she climbed into the passenger seat of Nicole's cop car. Wynonna and Doc had just left, and now it was her and Nicole's turn.

"I still don't feel very good about this," she said to Nicole. Waverly hated to keep doubting her sister, but she just couldn't get rid of her worry.

Nicole sighed. "I don't like the fact that we have so little to go on, but other choice do we have?" she replied. Waverly nodded, and looked down at the maps that were on her lap. 

"Take a left there," she instructed, and pushed her worries aside. Right now she needed to focus on helping save Dolls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna and Doc were a good pair. Wynonna could drive, and Doc could read a map. As long as no one asked them to switch, things would be fine.

They didn't speak much during the drive, except when Doc was giving directions. Wynonna needed time to think. 

She was concerned about her rushed plan, even though she didn't appear that way. Wynonna knew that the risks were necessary to save Dolls from his creepy boss, but at the same time she felt that everyone's safety was depending on her judgement. 

 _"This is probably what Dolls felt like all the time,"_ Wynonna thought. She began to rethink all of the rash choices she had made while working with him. At the time, she was the only one at risk, but now she was leading a mission including three other people. Anything could happen, and with her history, Wynonna could assume it wouldn't be good. 


	21. Destination

"How much farther do we have to go?" Nicole asked. They had been driving for a few hours. She wanted to take a break from the monotonous driving, but then again, she wasn't in any hurry to arrive at their destination. 

Waverly was hunched over her maps in the passenger seat. "Not very far," she replied. "It shouldn't take us more then 20 minutes."

Nicole returned to focusing on the road. There wasn't much to focus on - the highway they were taking seemed to go on forever.

Waverly stared out the window. "So," she said. "Where do you hope we'll end up?

"I really have no idea," Nicole said, laughing. "Neither option sounds very fun to me."

Waverly smiled. "I guess you're right."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doc and Wynonna had gotten the closer of the two addresses. Two hours after they left, their truck pulled up to a large brick building.

"This must be the right place," Wynonna said. The building certainly looked like it belonged to the Black Badge Division.

"What's the plan?" Doc asked as Wynonna began climbing out of the driver's seat. They hadn't discussed the details of what they would do once they arrived at all during the car ride. 

"We'll go in there and ask for Dolls back," Wynonna said. "Simple."

Doc's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "You can't be serious! We are notjust walking into this high-security, _dangerous_ building and asking for Dolls."

Wynonna ignored him and walked closer to the building. "Do you have a better idea?" she called back to Doc. 

He sighed, and followed her. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 "One more turn, and then we're there," Waverly told Nicole. They had entered the city a few minutes ago, and now they were finally about to arrive at their destination. Waverly's heart was beating faster than she cared to admit. Their mission was about to get interesting.

"Looks like it's our lucky day..." Nicole mumbled sarcastically upon turning the corner.

Ahead of them stood a tall, sterile building surrounded in a barbed wire fence. A helicopter landing pad was visible on the roof. 

"It had to be us," Waverly said, shaking her head. Their mission was about to get interesting.


	22. Complications

The car was silent other than the quiet clicks of Waverly's phone as she texted her sister about their location. She tucked her phone back into her bag when she finished.

"Well, I guess we should go inside," Waverly said, turning to Nicole. She didn't sound thrilled. Waverly understood how important this mission was, especially since Dolls' life was in danger, but the idea of entering the building was worrying her. Normally her sister did the fighting, and Waverly was backup. Now that their roles were flipped, she was feeling rather unsure of herself. Nothing about this mission felt right. 

Nicole nodded. Before Waverly could turn away, she kissed her firmly on the lips.

They pulled away after a moment. Waverly laughed, and said, "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

Nicole shrugged. "Just in case," she said. "You never know what'll happen."

Waverly stopped laughing. Images of Nicole being thrown across the room when Willa shot her invaded her mind. They were lucky last time, but they may not be that lucky again.

Nicole seemed to understand what Waverly was thinking about. 

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "We'll grab Dolls and get out of their as soon as we can. Nothing will go wrong this time."

Waverly nodded, and the two left the car and began walking towards the Black Badge Division headquarters.

She didn't notice her phone buzzing in her pocket.


	23. Confusion

Wynonna's plan was  _not_ going as smoothly as she had planned. 

To her left, a huge, scary-looking security guard was dragging her down a hallway. To her right, Doc was being treated the same way. They were both handcuffed and very confused.

They hadn't found the correct building. 

She had realized the moment they entered that things weren't right. The space felt abandoned, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Paint peeled from the walls to reveal rough, dirty bricks. It didn't look like a high-security base at all. 

"Doc, we need to get out of here," she had said. He had his gun raised, trigger finger ready to shoot if necessary. Wynonna tried to open the door behind them.

It was locked.

Alarms blared, and brawny figures began to run towards them from the side doors. 

Doc began to throw himself against the door, and attempted to find another way out. Wynonna frantically texted her sister.  _'HELP',_ she sent in all caps.  _'it's a t-'_

She never got to finish. Two guards grabbed them by the shoulders pulled them away from the exits. Wynonna's phone and Peacemaker were snatched from her, and Doc lost his gun.

Things weren't looking good for this mission. 

 


	24. Strange

The doors slide open automatically when Nicole and Waverly approach them. Two stoic guards stand beside the entrance. Surprisingly, they don't make a move towards the newcomers.

Nicole ducks her head and grabs Waverly's hand, dragging her inside. 

"Whatever you do, don't call attention to yourself," she whispers.

"Wasn't planning on it," Waverly responds. Nicole's instructions are forgotten, though, after the two see the inside of the building.

If they were expecting a dark, suspicious place, they were very wrong. The interior of the building is bright white, excluding the occasional metal railing or chair. Upon looking upwards, they can see each level of the building, distinguished by clean lines and elevator doors. A sleek, circular reception desk occupied with people at computers stands in front of them. Their uniforms are also white, with a small insignia embroidered on the shoulder.

Waverly is taken aback at how modern and clean everything is. The consistency of it all was slightly frightening.

Before she could respond to her surroundings, a woman holding a clipboard approaches them. Her dark brown hair is swept into a tight bun, and her eyes are an uncanny shade of green. Something seems a bit odd about her, but Waverly brushes it off as a side effect of her nerves.

She smiles, and says, "Hello! We were just wondering if we could speak to someone in charge?"

Nicole bites her lip. Would the woman notice the fake cheerfulness in Waverly's voice? Or would she look straight past it?

The woman glances at her clipboard before returning to her perfect posture. "Of course - we love visitors. Follow me,"

She led them past the desk and into an elevator. The trio were taken to the ninth floor, before the woman took off towards one of the office rooms along the hallway. Nicole and Waverly followed. 

When they arrived, the woman ushered them inside. She paused for a minute before leaving them alone

The pair is silent after she departs.

The walls of the room are bright white, much like the rest of the building, and the table in front of them is steel gray. A security camera glares at them from the corner.

Waverly leans closer to Nicole, and whispers carefully, "Did she seem a little odd to you? Or was it just me?"

Nicole glances at the camera again, and nods.

 

 

 


	25. Flaw In The Plan

Wynonna and Doc are thrown into a cell. Their guards haven't spoken a word since their sudden capture, and they make no move to change this. 

"Well, at least they weren't smart enough to take this away from me," Wynonna says after the guards leave, referencing to Peacemaker. The gun was secured on her belt."Totally useless seeing as we're handcuffed and locked up, but if a demon jumps out of no where, we'll be safe." Her voice was tinged with sarcasm, and she began to pace the cell. 

Doc leans against the cement brick wall. He had gotten used to being stuck in situations like this, so he was fairly calm. "So. What's plan B?" he asks. 

Wynonna doesn't even stop pacing. "Plan B? Earps don't do plan B's. We just fix plan A," she responds. 

Doc sighs, and tries again. "How are we going to fix plan A?

"No idea." 

While Wynonna paces and thinks, Doc examines their surroundings. The cell is dimly lit by two small light bulbs in the hallway. Another cell is across from them, but it's too dark to see whether it's occupied or not. He hopes it isn't.

Wynonna stops for a moment. "Get Peacemaker for me - I can't reach with these stupid handcuffs."

Doc obliges, and takes a step away from Wynonna after she's in possession of the gun. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Shoot our way out of here. It's worked in just about every other situation," Wynonna says. Doc can't see very clearly, but he thinks he sees her frown.

She points the gun at the padlock that stands between them and the rest of the building, but before she can shoot, a familiar voice is heard

"Wynonna Earp and her prized gun, trigger happy as always."

A shape can be seen moving in the cell across the hall. Doc is apprehensive, but Wynonna lowers Peacemaker.

"Dolls?" she asks in disbelief. 


	26. Satisfied

Waverly and Nicole were beginning to have second thoughts about what they had gotten themselves into. The brown-haired woman had left them in the office over 10 minutes ago, and there still was no sign of anyone coming to speak with them. 

Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s. “I don’t like this,” she said, glancing at the door.

Nicole nods. “Let’s get out of here and wait for Wynonna and Dolls. We won’t do them any good if we’re trapped.”

Just as the pair stand to go, the door behind them opens. A woman with a name tag reading  _ Agent Lucado _ blocks their exit. Her blonde hair is loosely twisted, and her clothing is crisply ironed. Waverly notes that her lipstick is a shade of dark red, similar to blood. 

The agent crosses the room, silent except for the clicking of her heels. Hesitantly, Waverly and Nicole sit back down and wait for the woman to speak.

She pauses once she sits down, a mischievous smirk crossing her face. After realizing that her company isn’t willing to speak until she does, Agent Lucado prompts them.

“So?” she asks. “What did you come here to speak to me about?”

Nicole shifts in her seat. She knows that the woman is up to something, but she can’t tell what. The two of them are simply pieces in a game they know nothing about.

Waverly is staring into her lap. “Nicole?,” she says quietly.

Agent Lucado seems to bask in their discomfort, making Nicole ever more frustrated.

“What do you know about an agent named Xavier Dolls?” she asks in a cool tone, pretending that she’s interviewing a suspect back at the Purgatory police station. Pretending that she’s the one on the other side of the desk.

Agent Lucado smirks. “He’s quite the popular topic right now. See, someone else contacted me with similar concerns a few days ago. You don’t happen to know a Wynonna Earp by any chance?”   
Waverly’s gaze snaps up, and Agent Lucado chuckles. “I guess you do know her. And I have a feeling you know all about Doll’s current situation as well. I’ll ask you again - why are you here to see me?”

Nicole stands. “This is ridiculous. We demand to see Agent Dolls. You can’t stop us.”

“Oh, but I can,” Agent Lucado whispers. “Guards!” she calls, and the door whips open. “Take these idiots to where their friends are being held. Just make sure they aren’t in adjacent cells, would you?”

The guards drag Waverly and Nicole as she speaks. They’re taken down the hallway to a different elevator than the one they game by, this time struggling and handcuffed.

Agent Lucado watches them disappear, and shuts the door behind her. Satisfaction fills her. Her plan is playing out beautifully. 


	27. On The Run

A brick building looms in front of Waverly and Nicole. They were restrained in the back seat of a Black Badge Division vehicle driven by one of the guards that had captured them earlier.

“This must be where Wynonna and Doc are,” Waverly whispers to Nicole. She didn’t want the guard to hear her.

Nicole nods, and cranes her neck to get a better look at the building. She didn't voice her fears to Waverly, but she was feeling very unsure about their situation.

\------

The cells where Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls stand are silent. 

Doc can't see Wynonna'a face very clearly, but he knows what is about to happen. 

"What the hell, Dolls?" she explodes. Wynonna looks as if she wants to say much, _much_ , more, but can't find the words. 

Dolls just laughs. He forgot how nice it was to be around Wynonna.

"Yeah," he replied. "My boss is an idiot."

\------

The guard had placed them in what seemed to be a small, empty room, locking the door firmly behind him.

“We don’t even get a cell?” Waverly asks sarcastically, slumping against the wall.

Nicole shrugs. “He probably didn’t want to put us within talking distance of the others.”

“How thoughtful of him to follow his boss’s orders…” Waverly grumbles. “So, how are we getting out of this mess?”

Nicole laughs, saying, “Don’t ask me! You know your sister better than I do - what do you think she’d be doing?”

“She’d probably try and blow the entire place up,” Waverly responds, rolling her eyes. “I do have a slightly less destructive idea, though.”

She pulls herself up and approaches the door, digging her fingers into her braid. Nicole shakes her head, confused, until Waverly finally manages to find a bobby pin.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult to pick, right?” Waverly asks, gesturing to the door knob. It wasn’t modern like the door knobs at the other building - this door knob resembled the kind you’d find in offices.

Nicole grabs the door knob. “No way! What if the guard is right outside? We’d be killed!”

“If that guy knew what he was doing, he would have put us in a higher security cell. He’s probably downstairs chatting with his buddies, not caring what we’re up to,” Waverly explains. Nicole still looks hesitant, but she backs away from the door knob nonetheless.

Waverly gets to work. She’s slightly hindered by her handcuffs, but it still only takes a few minutes until a small click stops her. Turning the door knob and smiling at Nicole, she asks, “Ready?”

Nicole smiles back, and the two quietly make their way into the hallway, shutting the door behind them in case the guard comes back to check. The hallway extends farther back into the building in one direction, and leads to a landing that overlooks the front in the other direction. They could hear mumbled talking and laughing below them.

Waverly tips her head in the direction of the landing, and says quietly, “See? I was right after all.”

“I guess I should listen to you more often,” Nicole responds playfully.

Waverly grins and nods.

Taking one last look over their shoulders, the two rush down the hallway to find their friends.

 


	28. Final Escape

The sound of a door being opened forcefully breaks the silence between Wynonna and Dolls. There's still a lot left unspoken between them.

"Wynonna? Doc?" a voice whispers from the doorway. Wynonna's face lights up as she recognizes the person speaking.

"Waverly!" she calls out. Within a moment, Waverly and Nicole appear in front of her cell.

Wynonna bounces up and down. "You're all right! I was so worried - "

She stops once she realized how rushed the pair look. Nicole is watching the door from which they came warily, and Waverly looks nervous.

"We can talk later, I promise. But right now we need to get you two out of here," Waverly says.

"Don't forget about me," Dolls says from his cell. Waverly whips around to face him, surprised.

"Dolls? What are you doing here?" she asks.

Wynonna brings her sister's attention back to their conversation. "I know, I had the same reaction. Now, what were you saying about getting us our of here?"

Waverly smiles. "Right. Nicole and I found a way out of the building, so now all we have to do is get you out of your cells." She looks at the padlock with a worried expression on her face. "I picked the last lock, but I have a feeling this one is too big for bobby pins."

Wynonna grabs Peacemaker. "No problem - just stand back."

Waverly hesitantly steps back, and before she can ask any questions the padlock is smoldering with a bullet hole straight through the center.

"That works," she says as Wynonna and Doc wrestle the lock off of the cell door. They move onto Dolls's cell, freeing him as well. 

Alarms begin to sound above them. Nicole stands by the door. "I think it's our time to leave," she says.

The door opens to a short hallway. A flashing read EXIT sign can be seen above a door to their left. 

"This better work..." mutters Wynonna as she runs towards the door, motioning for the others to follow her. The door swings open without a struggle, and the group escapes the building.

They rush around the corner to where the truck was parked. By some miracle, it's still parked on the side of the street, undiscovered by the guards.

"Come on!" yells Wynonna, jumping into the driver's seat. Doc gets into the passenger seat, and the others climb into the back. 

The truck speeds off, gunshots ringing behind it as the guards try to catch up to them. They don't succeed, and soon enough the group reaches the freeway.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Waverly climbs onto her knees so she can talk to Wynonna

"Pretty successful rescue mission, huh?" she says with a smile in her voice. Waverly can't see her sister's face, but she knows that she's smiling too. It's an Earp thing.


End file.
